The Dragon and the Knight
by AnimeLovinFictionFreak108
Summary: An unexpected turn of events take place at the Tower of Heaven, leading to the birth a of a relationship that will shake the world.


_**Hello once again Fanfiction. Welcome to my first pure Fairy Tail Fanfiction! **_

_**Please note that most of this story WILL NOT be perfectly aligned with the canon, because…*puts on sunglasses* That's just how I roll. Also, the arcs will be severely messed up.**_

_**I shall get started immediately, instead of boring you with constant babbling.**_

It was a dark night. The skies were made of pure eternal darkness.

A large tower, seemingly infinite, pierced the skies.

Flashes of blue magic occasionally bursting.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I must do this." A red haired woman said. Determination, sadness, and regret burnt in her eyes.

A severely weakened Natsu was hit by a raging inferno of emotions. His breathe came to him roughly, as he inhaled tediously due to the pressure of what he was witnessing.

"N-no!" He yelled to the knight.

Erza gave him a long, sad look, but her decision remained unwavering.

She would sacrifice herself. There was no other way this could be done. That or Etherion explodes. A chance she was not willing to take.

Natsu felt something deep within him snap. He felt like his mind was breaking, as Erza disappeared into the lacrima-like sphere.

Everything around her disappeared, and instead replaced by eternal white. Nothing in the plane she was cast into existed.

All except for one vision-like projection.

People were gathering around a tombstone.

Upon further inspection, it had the name 'Erza Scarlet' carved into it, letters were a bright golden color, in contrast with the blackness of the rest of the stone.

'So I'm watching my own funeral." She thought, happy that her Guild was safe and would be happy, soon to move on normally.

Then she spotted Natsu running to her final resting place.

'Good. At least they have Natsu to cheer them up.' She thought before everything went wrong. Horribly wrong.

Tears freely streamed down his face as he let out an anguished screaming.

His cry pierced her ears.

"NOOOOO!" His voice was high in pitch and loud in volume, spreading out far and wide.

"Lies! It can't be! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

People watched, and offered their consolations to the young Dragon Slayer, as he relentlessly smashed the ground, fury in his fists.

Lucy, Mirajane, Elfman, even Makarov tried, but all was in vain. None could get through to him.

His fist, were then engulfed in orange flames, seconds later.

He charged at her tombstone. Fist cocked back.

And with all his might, he released.

The black stone never stood a chance. It was reduced to dust.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THE WOMAN I LO-" his grief stricken statement was never finished, as she was pulled from the ever white world

She fell to the icy floor, due to being pulled out with such great force.

She and Natsu tumbled away, until reaching a wall.

Erza was quickly tackled by the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

His arms were wrapped around her, his face was buried in her waist.

His embrace tightened as he cried into her

"Never do that again!" he yelled

"Natsu I-"

"NEVER! Don't you _**EVER**_ do something like that again!" He tearfully screamed, which nearly caused her to jump back, if it weren't for his tightening embrace.

Natsu trembled as he thought o the possibility of losing her.

Erza felt guilt, for she was the one who put him in such a position.

'_I refuse to believe the woman I lo-"_Love. It was quite an easy feat to predict what he was about to say.

Erza draped her hands over Natsu, in a protective manner.

"Natsu" she softly whispered. She looked into the sad and relieved eyes of the now attentive Dragon Slayer.

"Do you love me?" whispering the question into his ear.

Natsu could not answer. He felt the world, as it spun on its axis, he felt the winds, gently blowing, he felt the seas, as the powerful waves calmly crashed into sand, he felt the trees, swaying back and forth. He felt like he was so close to being whole.

As if his grip couldn't get any tighter, he squeezed her even more.

"With all my heart, soul, and so much more." He confessed.

Erza was shocked by his response.

She leaned against the wall, Natsu in her arms, she closed her eyes and hugged him close to her chest, before she replied.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel."

They laid in the comfort of each other's embrace, before slowly drifting to sleep, awaiting their rescue.

'_Well that was touching. They really do look beautiful in each other's arms.'_ Ultear thought to herself.

"I should leave those two alone." she decided, disappearing soon after.

"NATSU! ERZA!" a loud voice called.

Both began to stir from their blissful rest.

"Looks like their finally here." Natsu dryly stated. As much as he should have been grateful for them arriving, and Etherion not yet blowing the place sky high, he was kind of disappointed at being deprived pleasure of being wrapped in the arms of the woman he loves.

"Yeah. We'll talk about this later." Erza told him. She tried to bring herself up, which she immediately regretted as learned that both her ankles were sprained a less pleasurable way. Letting out a small gasp of pain, Natsu walked over to her.

He picked her up, and held her bridal style, and _jumped_ off the Tower of heaven.

Surprisingly, Erza kept calm to the end. Knowing that Natsu would get them out of the mess he put them in. It's been a while since she could trust so much.

Natsu gracefully landed on the ground, and carried her with a fast stride, heading to the boat.

"How did you that?"

"What"

"You just jumped off a sky piercing tower, without aid of magic, and landed perfectly, without killing us both." She said.

"I don't know. But I do know that I have the most beautiful Goddess in the world, lying in my arms." He said with a smile.

Erza blushed at the praise he offered.

Was she even worth his love?

"I love you Erza Scarlet. Please remember that."

"Natsu! You made it!"

"Wow. Flame-Brain is alive."

"Natsu…I thought I lost you." _**(AN: I COULDN'T JUST HAVE HAPPY THERE DURING THE WHOLE SCENE!)**_

"We need some bandages for her." He said, waving off their remarks. Also ignoring the fact that he had a large gash over his chest. But hey, he's had worse.

Just then, The Tower of Heaven exploded.

Natsu and Erza looked at the explosion. They were the only ones who knew what transpired, and as far as they were concerned, they were going to keep it that way.

"Gray?"

"What is it Torch-Head?"

"Ummm, CAN YOU GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE?" Natsu yelled, watching as debris rained from the sky.

"Geez fire-worm, no need to yell! Grey yelled back. That was before he was hit by stray rubble.

Erza giggled as she watched the two bicker away, whereas normally she would intervene their constant disputing.

After a few hours of sailing, they finally made it to Magnolia.

"I-is it o-over?" Natsu spoke from his place in Erza's lap.

"Yes Natsu, its over."

That said, Natsu jumped off the boat, and the team went their separate ways. Lucy her apartment, Gray to…wherever he goes.

That left Erza and Natsu.

"Erza." He said, in a serious tone. "Promise me you'll never do something at that."

Erza looked at his face, hesitant to answer.

"Erza! I'm begging you! Please!" he almost yelled, dropping to his knees.

"I promise."

A bolt of pure relief struck him.

"Natsu" He looked up. "You don't think making me commit to a promise like that passes without some sort of seal, do you?" she asked.

"No! of course not!" he responded.

"Good, now seal it." she demanded.

Natsu, unsure of what to do, trusted his instincts.

His vision was narrowed down to her luscious, red lips.

They were staring at him, almost expectantly.

That's when it clicked.

He moved closer to her.

Then he enveloped her lips with his own.

His hands traveled down to her waist, pulling her into a soft, passionate kiss.

Feeling a mix of playfulness, and boldness, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring her wet cavern. Erza surprisingly let him do so.

Their moment of connection was then severed.

Deciding she did not get enough of what she wanted, she jumped foreward, and crashed her lips into his, while pulling him into an embrace, allowing her to feel his warmth. She then deepened it by engaging him in a tongue battle.

Reality dawned upon them, as the realized they need air.

"Wow. Way to seal it off. Was that your first?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be special."

"Walk with me." she asked, holding out her arm which Natsu happily accepted.

Neither of the two really had a specific destination. They just walked and wandered, enjoying each other's company.

They got to a point where they could watch the marvelous sea extend into the horizon, seemingly infinite, basking in the moons light, reflecting it with a sparkling shimmer.

"I love you." Natsu told her.

"I love you too." She responded, a genuine, happy smile, decorating her features.

Neither of them felt a slight desire to return to their respective homes, so they just stayed the night, each in the others loving arms.

Natsu provided both with enough warmth anyways.

**Next Morning**

"Natsu? Erza?" a soft, sweet voice called to them.

Erza's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Natsu on the other hand, developed a reflex. If he was sleeping, and the person who approached him had nefarious means for him, he would snap awake. If not…well, considering their reasoning for confronting him, they would know how to wake him up.

In other words, he continued to sleep, letting out an occasional rumble due to his draconic nature.

Erza looked up to see the figure of Mirajane Strauss.

She also noticed other things.

She wasn't wearing _any_ armor. All she had on was her chest bindings and pants.

She was hugging Natsu into her torso, her right hand on his back, and her left in his hair.

"Do you require an explanation?" she asked, not bothering to look away from Natsu who had a peaceful, happy look on his face.

"It would be nice considering you two are sleeping in each other's arms like lovers." Mira said shyly.

"We are." Erza replied smiling.

"WHAT?!" Mira yelled.

Natsu woke up to her outburst.

"Good-morning Dragon-Boy." Erza said.

"Morning angel."

Mira watched the two with surprise and envy. What shocked her most was that Erza laid a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Y-you two really are serious!" she stuttered out.

Natsu froze for a second noticing their observer.

"She knows?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu, we need to have at least one person we can trust with our secrets." Erza replied. Mira puffed her chest out a bit, hearing that Erza trusted her.

"Ok…"

"So what's the story?" Mira asked, looking at the new couple approvingly.

"Natsu saved me at the Tower of Heaven, He confessed to me after saving me, I responded and returned his feelings, and here we are." Erza said.

"You'll need to sit down to hear the full story and we have a mission today.

"Ok…one question." Mira said, catching the duo's attention. "are you absolutely sure you want to jump so far so soon?"

"Me an Natsu have been with each other pretty much our hold lives, I know him better than anyone.

"Good. Now go make me some god-children." Mira said, with a perverted grin that Erza sometimes adopted when reading her secret smut.

Erza and Natsu blushed at her words.

When they got to the guild, they met up with Gray, Lucy, and Happy, who claimed to have fallen asleep in a mountain of fish.

"So what mission are you guys taking?" The bubbly blonde asked.

Natsu didn't respond, or wasn't paying attention as he was too busy talking with Erza, and occasionally getting lost in her limitless beauty

'_Is there something up with Natsu and Erza?'_ Gray thought. '_Naaaah.'_

"Hey Torch-Head! Quit ogling your Girl-friend and answer the question!" Gray yelled.

Erza and Natsu heavily blushed.

"YA WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN SNOW-STRIPPER? WAIT, YOU THINK I WOULD GET TOGETHER WITH HER?" He said, outrageously. His act wasn't good enough, as he lost full confidence nearing the end of his sentence.

"Shut up and pick a damn mission!" Erza yelled.

"A-aye sir!" Gray squeaked out. Natsu was barely phased by her.

'_Ok, something's definitely up with those two.'_

Makarov, who wasn't sitting very far away looked at their team.

'_How are Natsu and Gray not at each other's throat yet? And How is Natsu not scared of Erza?_' Makarov thought before receiving his beer from Mira.

"Master. This is our mission."

It was fairly simple. Eliminate a few monsters terrorizing a nearby village.

He simply nodded as they took their leave.

"Alright guys, meet us- I mean me at the train station in 30 minutes." Erza said, tripping over her words a bit.

"H-hehe…do we have to take the train? I'm sure it would be much easier if we just wal-"

"No."

"Awww dang it, it was worth a shot." Natsu sighed in defeat.

Thirty minutes later, the team met up in the train station, got their tickets and started boarding.

"Gray! Lucy! Wrong cart!" She yelled

"We'll manage!" Gray yelled back.

Growling, Erza went in.

Natsu immediately got sick.

"Natsu, you can lie down in my lap." Erza said sweetly.

"T-thank you." He said, placing his head on her lap.

Things from then on were anti-climactic.

A few lion bodied creatures with the face of a toad and the ears of the donkey (**PLEASE TELL ME SOME ONE GETS THE REFERENCE!)** were terrorizing the town. Natsu blew up half the forest. Gray froze everything. Erza cut everything. And Lucy…was in a clock…yeaaah, we got an odd one with us.

What enraged them was the sight of the guild when they got back.

It was impaled by many iron beams at many different angles, and left nearly in ruins.

"Whoever fucking did this-"Erza said.

"-is gonna fucking pay." Natsu finished.

_**Hi guys! This was supposed to be posted at midnight on New Years, but my computer decided it's cool to be a fucking asshole! So what do you think about it? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! I am eager to hear your responses! I wrote this because I am REALLY disappointed with the amount of NatsuErza (NaZa) stories in existence on this website. I hate how there's like, K NaLu stories out there, and Lucy isn't even a cool character. SO ANSWER THE CALL! AND WRITE A NAZA STORY!**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds**_

_**Peace out**_


End file.
